The Dark Jester
by Darkness of 42
Summary: A poem dedicated to the insane Marx, and his dark plan. Now complete, with a 1,237 word final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A tribute to my all time favorite _Kirby_ villain****, Marx. What, can I say, I love that freaky flying jester!**

**By the way, I seperated in lines, because I could not seperate it any other way. If someone could explain how to seperate it properly, it would be nice if you told me, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Everything disclaimed.**

**The Dark Jester**

* * *

It was a lazy day, a sunny day, the day for a nice nap

A beautiful lazy day, upon which I decided to snap

* * *

I will not go into the hows, whens, or whys

Just know that the world was now filthy and hateful in my eyes

* * *

Happiness and laughter was rampant in the Land of Dreams

Giggles and sweetness, and games of Tag Teams

* * *

I hated the naive folks of this land, with their dances and songs

They needed a dose of reality, cold and hateful all along

* * *

And it was thanks to that puffball, the pink one I can't stand

The peace making copy-cat, Kirby, Hero of Dreamland

* * *

I laughed at the thought of his demise, cackled at it's mere appeal

So I came up with a plan to seal that deal

* * *

Instigating the Ultimate Feud was easier that pie

I convinced the Sun and Moon to fight in the sky

* * *

I told the Lord of Day that Moon called it a hothead

And the Master of Night that the Sun wanted it dead

* * *

Night. Day. Then Night again.

The two fought for which one would reign

* * *

And now I roll to the nasty little Kirby, "HEY HEY HEY!"

And to him this what I had to say:

* * *

"To stop this battle, you must make a wish to the Nova Comet

To summon it, you must go to other planets, and find the Fountain of Dreams on it"

* * *

And the fool flew off, and I cackled with glee

The puffball was going to do my work for me

* * *

Days later, the Fountains of other worlds were flowing

And now, the Comet should soon start showing

* * *

I flew off to space, with determination in my heart

That my new and mischievous world was about to start

* * *

I found the pink one, about to make his wish

Then I knocked him aside, like a nasty side dish

* * *

I said my wish, with my heart as black as tar

"Well, I want to control Pop Star!"

* * *

Then, I felt it,I had a power most great

And I felt my body change it's state

* * *

I began to grow and stretch, gaining power

I sprouted golden wings, which over others they towered

* * *

But the biggest change not on the outside, but within

I felt my insanity grow, at the wish of my sin

* * *

I laughed like field of drunken hyenas, and I began taunt

"Now I am free to cause the all mischief want!"

* * *

And I flew to Pop Star, with the great Comet in tow.

Soon, my evil will be the only thing the citizens know

* * *

But curses, and all manners of hate

The Sun and Moon are holding back Nova from dealing the planet's fate

* * *

And now that Kirby rides to me, small and dirty like a speck of mud

Soon, Pop Star will be drowning in his blood

* * *

But using his Starship, it's blasters in store

He has destroyed my wish-granter's core

* * *

But now he must fight me in the Ultimate Duel

And his body will be lost in space, the poor fool

* * *

I blasted Ice, and Cuts, and with his mind I toyed

And I even split in two, to reveal my Heart, a Dark Void

* * *

But he refused to die, no matter what I threw

He used Ice, Sword, Fire, Mirror, and even Wheel too

* * *

Soon I felt my Essence weaken, losing the strength of my Insanity

Though I didn't show it, I felt my shriveled heart cry in agony

* * *

With a final smack of his Hammer, I was beaten by my foe

And I felt a pain, that no mortal should know

* * *

My wings failed, I had lost all of my control

The power of Kirby had taken it's toll

* * *

As I sailed toward my death, I lamented at his win

And now I was going to pay for my sin

* * *

And then, I crashed into Nova, and there was a big boom

And both of us arrived at our doom

* * *

And now my Soul lies in darkness, kept alive with Hate

My revenge I will have, I just have to wait...

**

* * *

**

I will write a Part 2 with Marx's Soul if, A:I beat the True Arena on KSSU, or B:I get 5 good reviews. Whichever comes first.

Happy days!


	2. The Soul

****

* * *

Author's Note: I have a personal shout-out to 2 people: Pyro-Link for being the first reviewer AND favoriting my story. THANK YOU!

**Second, I would like to thank "****Marx RULES All PopStar" for so many reasons:A, for inspiring this poem with her own Marx story, and B, for putting me on Author Alert, Favorite Author, Favorite Story, etc. I'll count all that as 5 reviews, and write this part. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kirby, Marx, or anything in the franchise. If I did, well, that would pwn.**

* * *

**The Soul**

Darkness is all I know here

Not love, joy, sadness or fear

* * *

The Emptiness has enclosed since I lost my Crazy

Since I was defeated by Kirby, the fat and lazy

* * *

I can do nothing without my great power

Now the Void closes in, closer by each hour

* * *

Then, from nowhere came a voice, Grand as can be

It spoke these words to me:

* * *

"I am the Spirit of Combat, here to help you return.

I will give you rage, and your strength will spurn."

* * *

"I will give you the means of revenge agianst Kirby

And you will fight him in the True Arena, if you so agree"

* * *

I whispered in thought, weaker than you would guess

I could muster only one word, and that one word was "Yes."

* * *

"Then, you are no longer Marx, that was the life Kirby stole.

From now on, you shall be known as...Marx's Soul."

* * *

Then I felt power in my mind, greater than greatness could be

And I knew, that I had been given back my Insanity

* * *

Visions of blood and death crossed my brain

And my hate was stronger than a freight train

* * *

Then, with all my new strenghth, I gathered the Nova's floating debris

And began attaching it's pieces to my body

* * *

My brain had wires, my personality had screws

And in place of a beating heart, a ticking clock sang my blues

* * *

I flexed my wings, and licked my fangs, sharper than bitter mace

Which wasn't hard, since my tongue was now bigger than my face

* * *

I grinned in my rage, and laughter erupted from my devious head

I screamed to the heavens "Hey Kirby! I want you DEAD!

* * *

To kill kirby, I would fly anywhere, no matter how far

So I flew off in space to the True Arena in Pop Star

* * *

The Sun and Moon danced together, peace in the Land of Dreams

It set my mind ablaze, making little angry steams

* * *

I wanted to burn Kirby, freeze him, making his heart stop

I wanted to squeeze him in my jaws, until he went POP POP POP!

* * *

I giggled and cackled as my fury grew

And then I yelled "I'm coming for you!"

* * *

Later, I waited in my dimensinal battleground

It was the place where my Soul could be found

* * *

The horrid little hero beat the great Galacta Knight

Though I was actually glad he survived the fight

* * *

Now I had the honor slaughter him with my own two claws

I would mutilate him beyond all natural laws

* * *

He came down, and I had something to say

My catchprase, actually: "HEY HEY HEY!"

* * *

He landed, wearing a hat of green

And wielding a sword, which had a disgusting sheen

* * *

He also carried a Helper, a guy named Sir Kibble

For helping my foe, on his body I wanted to nibble

* * *

And so the Fight began, the Battle of All Time

Kirby VS. the Soul of a guy with some crazy rhyme

* * *

I started out by revealing the Void of my Heart, a Hole that sucked all with sheen

In went Sir Kibble, and never again was he seen

* * *

Then I teleported wildly, to confuse my foe, I reasoned

All the while, my mind imagined him roasted and seasoned

* * *

I stopped suddenly, then split into twain

And unleashed furious foaming paintballs of pain

* * *

The fool gave up the Blade, and swollowed the foam

And gained the power of Paint, which could splatter from here to Rome

* * *

He blasted the color, and I felt little hurt

I laughed with a laugh that was very hateful and not curt

* * *

From me came strangling vines, and an oral blast

And from the filth, a Cutter, and an Icy breath that froze fast

* * *

How dare he steal my powers from me!

I cackled and laughed, though from hate, not glee

* * *

The battle was long and hard, both of us now weak

One more hit, and he would be dead, completing the goal that I seek

* * *

But, alas, I was too slow

And the filth, that wretched piece of dirt, dealt my final blow

* * *

I grinned no more, my laughter has gone weak

In it's place, I let out the Shriek

* * *

The Shriek, that expressed how I felt

It let the world that my Death had been dealt

* * *

As the Jaws of Oblivion swallowed me, I had a thought

It was not a thought I chose, but it was the one I got

* * *

"How strange that I wear a Jester's hat, whose job is to bring laughter and joy,

While I wanted blood, death, and misery, like a bad little boy."

* * *

Then I thought of that lazy day, that sunny day, that day for a nice nap

That beautiful lazy day, upon which I decided to snap

* * *

Now look where I was, falling out of memory

And now, I could truly see how dangerous I was, with my Insanity

* * *

The people I hurt, those who I had hated

To Kirby, Sun, Moon, Nova, and all of Dreamland, I had fated.

* * *

And now, with remorse in my clock-heart, I began to pray

"I'm sorry" was all that I had to say

* * *

Now nothing remains of that maniac, not even a body to fester

Only a painful memory exists of that poor Dark Jester

_Fin_

* * *

**Author's Note: Now I feel sad for writing this. Oh well, I'll probably just make some chocolate milk later. Happy days! **


End file.
